


Special Plans

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [12]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes Techie out for a special date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Plans

He hesitated a moment, toying with the sleeves of his yellow dress. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking at Matt.

Matt turned to him and smiled, nodding his head as he took one of his hands into his own and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry. I saved up enough money for this, okay?"

"But are you sure?" He blushed when Matt kissed him on the cheek, laughing as he bowed his head. "Matt..."

"Let me do this for you, okay?"

"Okay."

Matt smiled as he led Techie down the sidewalk by the hand now. "Your dress looks nice," he noted.

"You think so?" Techie asked.

"I know so." He watched the way Techie's cheeks turned red, smiling as he brought him to his favorite noodle stand. They pulled up a stool each and sat down beside each other, waving as the vendor walked over.

"Hi!" Techie chirped. His eyes focused in and out in excitement at the food, looking at the different kinds of noodles and additions the stand carried.

"Anything you want," Matt said.

"Anything?!"

Matt handed money over to the vendor, nodding his head. "Anything," he repeated. He watched as Techie happily ordered the hottest bowl the stand carried, adding some mushrooms into it. For himself he ordered a medium bowl, adding some eggs and meat into it.

Techie hummed when he ate. Matt wasn't sure if he was aware of this or not. It was always soft, sometimes forming a tune and sometimes not. Matt wondered if Techie was aware of this or not. He watched as the redhead ate his noodles, humming happily with every polite slurp.

When Techie was finished, he watched in surprise as Matt held up a finger for another bowl. "Really?"

"Really." He laughed when Techie threw his arms around his neck, hugging him and patting his back. "After this we can stop and get something sweet?"

"Oh wow..."

"Maybe one of those little chocolate cakes with caramel inside?"

"I'd like that!" Techie agreed with a nod. He perked up as his fresh bowl of noodles was set down, taking up his sticks to eat again.

Matt watched him, glad that he could give Techie a day of happiness without monetary worry.


End file.
